character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Monika (Canon)/SKeLeTrust
'Summary' Monika is the main antagonist of Doki Doki Literature Club!. Monika is portrayed as the president of the Literature Club. She normally instructs the three other members to write poems for homework and present them to the rest of the club. It wasn't until one day when the protagonist (official name not announced) was convinced by his childhood friend, Sayori to join it. Ever since then, Monika has had a massive obsession and crush for him. (Like the other girls in the Club) However, she herself states that she became self-aware of being a video game character. She also gained numerous powers and abilities in the process, such as manipulating the game and its files. She ultimately failed, and ended up screwing things up to the point where she had to be delete the entire game. 'Statistics' Tier: 10-B physically. Ranges from 3-A to Low 2-C, likely 2-C, possibly 2-A via Hax. Name: Monika (Filename: monika.chr) Origin: Doki Doki Literature Club! (2017) Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Student, Literature Club President, Former-Member of Debate Club Powers and Abilities: Fourth Wall Awareness, Reality Warping, (Can manipulate the entire game to her liking.) Data Manipulation, (She can alter, create and delete files related to the game.) Plot Manipulation, (She was capable of altering lots of events in the game to go whatever way she desired.) Resistance to Plot Manipulation, (Managed to break out of the script so she could reprogram it.) Memory Manipulation, (Somehow managed to make Natsuki forget about the events of a certain day.) Mind Manipulation, (Completely brainwashed Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki.) Existence Erasure, (Capable of deleting the game's files, including the files for the other three girls.) Time Manipulation, (Can stop a timeline or even rewind to a certain point.) Resurrection, (Can restore files that have been deleted. Resistance to Death Negation, (Can still live freely even if she's made of absolutely nothing. Power Nullification, (Prevented the protagonist from returning to a previous save file.) Non-Corporeal, Immortality, (Type 4 and 5) Attack Potency: Human level physically. Universe level to Universe level+ via Hax. Monika was able to freely alter the game's setting and files to her liking. She was even capable of re-creating and erasing the entire game altogether. Likely Multi-Universe level (There are a total of 54 save files the protagonist can save his progress in. Each save file is theoretically a timeline of it's own, and this is likely not a game mechanic either, as Monika herself is aware that the protagonist is able to control these. Since Monika erased the game, it would make sense if she would be at this tier) possibly Multiverse level+ via Hax. (Monika has stated a couple times that there are infinite different paths the Player can take) Speed: Inaccessible. Monika was able to freely move when the game was frozen. She was able to move casually outside of the game's programming. Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Regular Human. Striking Strength: Human Class. (Remember that Hax ≠ Strength, at least not in this case.) Durability: At least Human level, likely Universe level to Universe level+. Yes, she is capable of surviving attacks that would erase the current timeline she's in, but upon erasing the game, Monika herself was as well, meaning that her durability could only go up to her casual displays. Stamina: Unknown, possibly limitless. After deleting the other character files during Act 3, she was prepared to be with the protagonist forever after. Range: Standard Melee Range physically. Universal to Universal+, likely Multi-Universal, possibly Multiversal+ via hax. Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Gifted. Commonly stated to be a mature, bright and talented girl, as she is very familiar with Literature and acts as a responsible leader. Monika has also mastered her abilities to manipulate and program the entire game. Weaknesses: Monika's similar abilities can be used against her. So much so that her physical form can be completely eradicated. (Though she can't be completely erased, unlike other files. She's capable of existing as a glitch, or even as literally nothing.) Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'File Editing': Monika can freely edit, reprogram, create and delete certain files to her own liking. For character files, this can usually alter a character's personality, emotions or intentions. **'Script Editing': Monika can also change or rewrite the entire plot of the game to her own liking. *'Fourth Wall Breaking': Monika's version of this power is extremely powerful. Monika is obviously self-aware that she's in a video game, but she's also capable of interacting with data from your computer. For example, she can find the name of the administrator when trying to learn the player's real name, or she can tell if the player is playing the game on Steam or if they're recording it. Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:SKeLeTrust